$ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 6 \\ 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 6 & 9\end{array}\right]$